Three brothers one sister Naruto fanfic
by Cherrybirthday
Summary: Sakura is Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori's Little sister, follow her in a adventure of her and her brothers, in heartbreaks, drama, bullying, E.C.T. ENJOY! [WILL UPDATE SOON!] {Sorry!}
1. Threebrothers,onesister:meettheharunos

**: 3 : New story in mind! Okay okay, gotta tell you peoples a secret: I think of most of my stories in my head, I imagine them, I think them out, I write them. I can't really explain what I'm trying to say, ya know? I always have things in my mind, I don't just try to knock an idea into my head, but I imagine them, most of my family says a middle school child should use there imaginations, thats what I've been doing for my stories. : 3 : Yay! ONWITH THE STORY! Oh by the way, this story is only rated Pg-13 because, Hidan cusses : 3 : Whoo! NOW ONWITH THE STORY! **

**:T :T :T :T :T :T :T :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 **

**Sakura P.o.v.**

Yo, my name is Sakura Haruno, I have three brothers, you'll find out who sooner or later :3 I'm finally going to school, but the bad thing is, I'm kinda worried about bullies, I mean yeah, so what if I'm the daughter of Pein, and Konan? Pein the rinnegan holder, Konan his wife? So what? I don't have the rinnegan so that makes me worthless.

Most boys fear my brothers, but most girls drool over them. Fangirls are stupid idiots, trying to get rid of ther virginity, who wears to much makeup, trying to make their selve look 'Attractive' for my brothers, anyways enough talking about my brothers.

I am five years old, and haven't even started the academy yet. but its only because my parents want to keep me safe. They know how bullies can be. they'll hurt you so much, you'll end up killing yourself before you get into highschool.

I have natural pink hair, its kinda weird, but I don't care. I have green jade eyes, and my favorite color is jade. anyways, this is the story, how I got heart broken by my brothers, in just one week.

"Sakura, Sweetie, are you sure your ready for this? its okay if your not! you can come back home with mommy and daddy!" my momma smiled "No thanks momma, I'm fine. I can go." '**'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? WE CAN'T GO!' **Pbbft stupid inner...**'I HEARD THAT!'**

"-*Sigh*- Okay, Good-bye have a good day at the academy sweetie." Momma kissed my forehead "Bye bye" I hugged her, my dad came over to me knelt down to my height and kissed my forehead, I smiled and hugged him, he was surprised at my actions but he hugged me back and said "Bye, my little cherry-blossom."

My mom was crying anime tears, that made me sweatdrop "Momma! I'm coming home! I'm not gonna stay here all day!" I tried to cheer her up "Yes, I know sweetheart." she hugged me

I walked into the classroom where there was students throws things at each other, arguing, screaming, sleeping, eating, nagging,Oh my gosh! "AHEM!" The teacher cleared his throat, "This is Haruno Sakura. Treat her as you would want her to treat you." he held my shoulders "Go take a seat by Rock Lee." he gently pushed me towards the bowl hair cut boy.

"Hello youthful Haruno-san! I am Rock Lee!" He greeted me with a good-guy pose "Hello Lee." I smiled "Your the nicest girl who ever talked to me besides, Tenten-san, Hyuuga-san, and Yamanaka-san!" he hugged me with anime tears rolling down his face "Haha" I giggled

**Lunch break.**

"Yo Forehead!" A girl with red hair and red eyes walked towards me, "Uhm.. me?" I pointed at myself "Yeah you!" she screamed "Oh.. um.. y-yeah?" I was warned about bullies "Stay away from those eleven over there got it!?" She pointed to Lee and his friends chatting I scoffed "Who died and made you queen four-eyes?" I defended myself which made the whole lunch room go quiet

she gasped "I DO NOT HAVE FOUR EYES!" She tried to slap me but I moved and it backfired and she slapped one of her friends "Hehhehehe whoops!" I smirked she growled at my facial expression "What's wrong four-eyes? cat got ya tongue?" I asked she just stomped off "hehehehehehe" I chuckled "That silly little screw up." I smiled I turned and saw Lee "HARUNO-SAN! THAT. WAS. AMAZING!"

"Lee, uhm it was kinda nothin', my mom and dad kinda warned my about bullies, so uh yeah.." I shuffled my feet and looked down at the ground "BUT STILL! Nobody ever stands up to Karin and her friends like that! they usually get there apple juice or lunch spilled on there heads if they ignore them!" he explained

"Oh, well what a-" "FOREHEAD!" one of Karin's friends stomped over to me "Yessssh?" I smiled innocently "I got the teaacher!" She mocked me "Okey-dokey!" I clapped I put on my best innocent face "Sakura, Ami says you we're bullying them." Iruka-sensei said "No, Sensei. they actually started it." I told the truth. "is that the truth Ami?" She nodded I smirked a very evil smirk indeed.

"I'll get you Forehead." She whispered. I smiled and squealed "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" A blond girl who Lee was sitting with run up to me "Ne?" I turned my head and saw her running right towards me **'OH KAMI!' **Inner screamed I ran like a cat getting chased by a bull "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed

Finally she stopped and I stopped she just walked towards me I just backed up, her friends came up behind her looking confused "What?" I raised my eyebrow "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOOD UP TO KARIN! AND THEN TOLD ON AMI!" the blond girl screamed "Why?" I tilted my head a bit to the side "'CAUSE! KARIN AND AMI ARE THE WORST BULLIES IN THIS SCHOOL!" the blond boy yelled

"Ne, I dun't care" I walked away "If they bother me, I'll bother them back. If they tell Iruka-sensei, then I'll tell him on them." a evil smirk grew on my face "Uhh okay, OI! where are you goin!? Oi Oi! wait! Your Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan's sister right?!" the raven haired boy asked I stopped in my tracks "Yesh." I turned around "Why?" I raised my eyebrow "Cause, my brother goes to school with them. he says that there like the most popular ones there." he said

"Oh," I started to walk again. "I'M INO!" The blond girl shouted "AND I'M NARUTO!" the blond BOY yelled. I stopped and backed up "Ah, Okey lets see.. Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Tenten, and Lee." I turned back around and started to walk again, leaving the eleven shocked

**End of School day**

My brothers came to pick me up, Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan were wearing the same thing. Fishnet long sleeved shirt, black tee shirt, dark brown baggy nina pants, black bandage wraps around the left showing parts, and black konoha leaf shoes.

"Hi Nii-sans!" I cheered "Hn." They replied I sighed I started to walk without them "Where do you think your going, un?" Deidara raised his eyebrow "Home.." I said softly I looked at my feet while walking "H-hey! wait up!" Deidara ran up to me followed by Hidan and Sasori "So. How was your first day at the academy, Ne little sister?" Sasori asked

I didn't reply but just kept walking. they looked at me like I was crazed "It was fine.." I spoke quietly "Ne? I couldn't hear you brat." Hidan said " I said it was fine." I spoke a little louder "Oh." they all said "What's with you being quiet all the sudden, yeah?" Deidara asked I just ignored him. "helloooo?" Sasori asked I sigh "Its what you guys wanted wasn't it?" I said they all look at each other.

"That's what I thought.." I said sadly we arrive home and my mom is already running to me "How was school!?" She asked lifting me up and placing me on her hip "It was good Momma! there was these bullies at school, who called me forehead, but I stood up to them, then one got the teacher and I told on them, then I met some boy's from nii-sans school's little brother, he was nice." I told her excitedly "Hey, why didn't you tell us that, yeah?" Deidara asked "'Cause, you guys are meanies!" I said playfully and got off Momma's hip and ran into our room

Yes, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and I share a room. I ran into our room and hid under my covers, there are four beds in our room, black white and gray one Sasori's, White gray and red one Hidan's, Black, Gray, and red one Deidara's, and Cherryblossom pink, Jade, and Black mine.

They ran after me and jumped on my bed I squealed they found me and started to tickle my sides "Eek! N-nii-sans! stop!" I laughed I finally fell on the floor, and they started to laugh at me I moaned and pulled them off of my now messed up if you are wondering, yes we took off shoes before running around the house.

I crawled under my bed and ran away "Help Help! Dei-nii-san saswoi-nii-san and hida-nii-san is after me!" I shouted "Boys stop!" Mom put her hands on her hips, staring at her ten year old sons. "Why are you chasing poor wittle Saku-chan around the house? If you want to chase each other go outside, don't rough house with Saku-chan, and you'll break something if you run around the house!"

"Sorry, mom.." They said in unison "That's okay. but go outside and play, and don't rough house with Sakura!" she pointed her finger at them, they nodded then looked at me, Hidan picked me up and threw me over his shoulder "Lets go" he said as Deidara and Sasori followed

we we're playing tag, "Hey! no fair! I can't run that fast!" I pouted "Hahaha!" Deidara pushed Chakra in his feet and ran up a tree. I sat down and pouted, dad came outside and put the puzzle together "Okay, let me get this straight, when you mother told you NOT to rough house with Sakura, instead you took advantage of her short legs, to run away, from her, climbing up a tree and sitting on the house?" He raised his eyebrow at his sons

"Uhhhh" They look at each other "Yeah..." they said "haha! you three got in twouble!" I stuck my tongue at them they growled, "Don't even try to choke, punch, kick, slap, throw, or do anything to my daughter. you three should know better, your five years older." he finished and walked back inside, that my friends, is when I felt like I was in danger. '

I ran all over the back yard, finally Sasori picked me up and started to tickle my sides I was laughing so hard my face turned red then he stopped. that's when their friend came over, also known as Kakazu, Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi.

"Yo." Itachi greeted "ew." I said and got up, dusted myself off and went inside.

**Deidara's P.o.v.**

"Why does your little sister hate us?" Kisame asked "WAAAAH SAKU-CHAN DUN'T WIKE TOBI!" Tobi cried "well, she just uh doesn't like you guys.." Sasori scratched the back of his head "Pbbft, last time I'm wasting money, on that brat." Kakazu scoffed and crossed his arms "Haha, yeah she is kinda a brat, yeah..." I agreed

Suddenly I felt something wet on the side of my head put lifted my hand to it and touched it, paint. "HAHAHHAHAH" Sakura laughed, "GRRRR SAKURAAAA!" I shouted she blinked a few times to realize that we we're all standing at the window. "Errr, yeah... I just want to say.. YOUR ALL BUTT-HEADS! POO YOU!" She shouted and ran into the closet, we went inside the house, and opened the closet in Sakura, Sasori, Hidan and my room, and open the closet,

Sakura crawled under me and ran into the living room "Help Daddy!" she ran to dad and he picked her up "Daaad!" I started "Sakura shot a paint ball at me!" I whined, Then He looked at Sakura, she had a innocent smile on her face "Nu, Nii-san lying, Daddy." She lied "AW COME ON!" Sasori shouted "She always gets her ways!" Hidan added "Seriously." I said, we all went outside

"Ugh, I'm really getting sick of her." Hidan said, Sasori and I nodded in agreement "She's always blaming things on us, she always acting innocent, which she has done things!" I sat down in the grass, "Is Tobi that annoying?" Tobi asked we looked at each other "No." We said in unison,

"Is your little brother THAT annoying!?" Sasori asked Itachi "Nope. Although his friend is." Itachi replied. We heard the door slide open, we turn our heads to see Sakura, with her ninja supplies "Where are you going, un?" I asked "Why would you care, un?" She mocked me

"Are you mocking me!?" I shouted "Are you mocking me!?" She copied "Ugh, yeah your right, why _would _I care?" I turned back around and crossed my arms, getting confused stares from everyone except Sakura, who ran off when she heard me say that.

**Sakura P.o.v.**

'DAMN DEIDARA! FUCK YOU SASORI! GO TO HELL HIDAN!' I thought, while tears stream down my face, **'I know right!? How could he say that!?' **inner cried I stopped and just let the tears fall from my eyes, a bang of thunder filled my ears, I look up, and sniffle 'Its going to rain.' I thought 'We better get home I guess inner..' **'HECK NO!' **'Inner we gotta go.' I started to walk, the rain poured on me like bullets, I didn't care if I was soaking wet,

I didn't care if the raindrops we're cold, I didn't care if it was freezing outside, considering it was fall, I didn't care. I probably wouldn't care if the world stopped spinning.

It was about two A.M when I got home, I wonder why nobody came to look for me, oh wait I know why, because nobody cares. I quietly slip off my shoes and walk into our room, where I find Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan sleeping. See? Look what I said, nobody cares. I takes my pajamas out of my dresser and walk into the bathroom and put on my pink pajama shorts, and my sleeveless pink pajama shirt. I get into my bed, and I realize that I only have like four hours to sleep.

I wake up at 6:00, make my lunch for school, put on my gray skirt, long fishnet undershirt, black tee shirt, and black ninja shoes. I take my brush and brush my hair, and put my gray ribbon in my hair, I notice Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara are waking up so I run to the door, grab my backpack, and my lunch bag, and run out the door.

**Sasori P.o.v.**

I woke up, at saw it was 6:30! "OH MY GOSH! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I shouted "WHAT!?" Deidara shot up from his bed "WHAT!? WHERE!? WHERE'S THE FIRE!?" Hidan shot up and turn his head side to side.

"Hey, Sakura's bed is messed up. Where is she now?" Hidan asked "Huh?" Deidara and I said "See?" he pointed to Sakura's messed up bed "She must have came home last night." I said "Man! I regret even saying what I said! Yeah!" Deidara shouted, mom and dad walked in "What's with all the shouting?" Dad asked "SAKURA'S BED IS MESSED UP SHE MUST HAVE CAME HOME LAST NIGHT!" We shouted

"AHH! STOP SHOUTING! What is this!? BUST YOUR MOM'S EARDRUMS!?" Mom shouted "No.." We said quietly she sighed "Where's my saku-chan.." she mumbled and walked out of the room.

I got dressed along with my brothers, I wore, a white tee shirt, dark gray pants, black ninja shoes, while Hidan wore, a black tee shirt, dark gray pants, and white ninja shoes, and Deidara wore, a gray tee shirt, dark gray pants, and gray ninja shoes, considering we are all triplets why not match outfits?

**TBC**

**I gotta get off the computer, ENJOY MY NEWEST STORY! **


	2. Three brothers one sister: Finding saku

**CONTINUED **

**Recap**

I woke up, at saw it was 6:30! "OH MY GOSH! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I shouted "WHAT!?" Deidara shot up from his bed "WHAT!? WHERE!? WHERE'S THE FIRE!?" Hidan shot up and turn his head side to side.

"Hey, Sakura's bed is messed up. Where is she now?" Hidan asked "Huh?" Deidara and I said "See?" he pointed to Sakura's messed up bed "She must have came home last night." I said "Man! I regret even saying what I said! Yeah!" Deidara shouted, mom and dad walked in "What's with all the shouting?" Dad asked "SAKURA'S BED IS MESSED UP SHE MUST HAVE CAME HOME LAST NIGHT!" We shouted

"AHH! STOP SHOUTING! What is this!? BUST YOUR MOM'S EARDRUMS!?" Mom shouted "No.." We said quietly she sighed "Where's my saku-chan.." she mumbled and walked out of the room.

I got dressed along with my brothers, I wore, a white tee shirt, dark gray pants, black ninja shoes, while Hidan wore, a black tee shirt, dark gray pants, and white ninja shoes, and Deidara wore, a gray tee shirt, dark gray pants, and gray ninja shoes, considering we are all triplets why not match outfits?

**End of recap**

We walked to school, just depressing about where's Sakura. I know Deidara said he regret saying what he said, but that's not going to bring our little sister back. We hear squeals and shouting in back of us, we turn around to see fangirls running towards us,

"Shall we run my brothers?" I asked with wide eyes they nodded after being chased by hyper love crazed fangirls, We finally got rid of them, so we stepped inside the classroom only to be hugged and held onto by more fangirls, well, here's what we look like.

Deidara has short blond hair (In this story) and bluish purple eyes.

Hidan has dark white hair, with pinkish purple eyes.

And I have messy red hair, and amber eyes.

Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, and Kakazu walked up to us and made their ways into the crowd of fangirls, but one of the fan girls pushed Tobi out of the crowd "THAT'S IT! TOBI'S MAD!" Tobi pushed all the fangirls into a closet and burned it just kidding, he just scared them (Tobi does not have his mask on, and Madara is Tobi, although Obito is the original Tobi, but he goes by Tobi instead of Madara.)

"Haha! Thanks Tobi! Tobi's a good boy, yeah!" Deidara thanked him

**Tobi's P.o.v.**

After class, I walked out of the classroom grinning like mad but then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw girls I turned into my serious voice "What?" I narrowed my eyes "Hi Tobi-kun!" My eye twitched at that name with the suffix "kun" in it "Ew ew ewwww! HELP DEIDARA-SEMPAI! EWW!" I shouted for Deidara who turned and his eye budged out of his head

"AHHH NO LET TOBI GOOOOOOOO!" they dragged me into their secret fangirling lair "AHH NO DON'T TOUCH TOBI!" I shouted "Aw, Tobi-kun's so cute!" one of them said I pouted, turned away, crossed my arms, closed my eyes, and turned my nose upward. "Tobi-kun?" One of them purred I stuck my tongue at her "Awww!" she squealed

Then, Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan pushed Kisame in the room "LET MY FRIEND GO NOW!" he growled "Aww! Kisame-kun don't be a meanie!" they purred, his eye also twitched at the added suffix 'Kun' "Sorry Tobi, your on your own pal." Kisame turned around "NOOO KISAME! DUN'T LEAVE TOOOOOBIIIII!" he shouted "EW GET AWAAAY!" I finally escaped "HELP HELP!" I shouted running through the halls "Tobi-kun! Come back!" They all purred for me "AHH NEVER HELPPPPP! TOBI IN DANGER TOBI IN DANGER!" I pushed through the doors of the school and stopped immediately, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi we're in a big crowd of fangirls

I mouth hung open in shock, some of the fangirls looked over at me "AHH NO!" I ran to a nearby tree and pumped charka in my feet and ran up the tree. I looked over and gasped "OI MI GOSH! SASORI DEIDARA HIDAN!" I called in my serious voice, making all the fangirls squeal cause they thought it was 'hot' I rolled my eyes and jumped from the tree "I SAW!" I grabbed Sasori's shirt "IIIII SAAAAAW!" Sasori smacked me on my head "WHAT'D YOU SEE IDIOT?!" he shouted at me

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I jumped up and down cheering like mad "SAKURA!? SERIOUSLY!?" all three of Sakura-chan's brothers' eyes widened I nodded "Oi mi gosh.." they fell backwards in a half circle, all the fangirls left, and Itachi, Kisame, and I completed the circle, since it was the last class we didn't bother going to it.

"Man, I want to see Sakura's smile" Sasori said sadly "I know right?" Deidara agreed, as Hidan nodded, I heard Hidan moan when a little girl jumped on him "Hi Nii-san!" The little girl who was Sakura cheered "AHH SAKURA!" Hidan hugged her really really tightly "Owie! Nii-san your hurting me!" she pushed him back, and ran over to Sasori and hugged him from behind

"What's up Sasori-nii-san?" she smiled, aww her smile is adorable! Then she hopped off of Sasori and walked over to Deidara who was smiling sadly at her. "Sorry Saku-chan, yeah." Deidara looked down and smiled sadly "That's okay Deidara-nii-san!" she hopped on him and gave him a big hug.

She then turned to Itachi, Kisame, and I and smiled "Hi." She said "uhhh hi…?" Kisame said unsurely "Hey…." Itachi stared at her with a confused look "HI SAKURA-CHAN!" I jumped up and down in my spot on the grass "Haha, HI TOBI-KUN!" she copied me "HI!" I replied "HI!" She said "HI HI HIIII!" We both screamed then we stares at each other in rivalry looks then burst out in laughing

"Tobi luv Saku-chan!" I revived death glares from her brothers "in a friendly way, sheesh bitches." I got into my serious voice. "What does that mean?" Sakura asked "Bitch means-" Hidan was explaining but I kicked him into a tree "Ow.. dude why'd you do that?! I was explaining- ohhh" he finally realized what he was about to explain to his little sister.

"Haha, you can not know what that means." Hidan said rubbing the back of his head.

_**TIMESKIP **_

**Sakura P.o.v.**

We arrive home, with Deidara holding my hand "Mom, Dad, we're home!" Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan chorused, dad walked in then looked at me, then walked away, then fainted "What's wrong with daddy?" I asked "Un, I don't know cherry." Deidara said "How was- SAKU-CHAN!" Momma ran to me and hugged me like mad "I missed you so much! Where were you!?" She asked

"I was at home last night, then I went to school." I said "Okay, but next time, DO NOT run off like that!" she scolded me "Sorry.." I looked down tears threatening to fall "Aw, its okay Saku-chan!"

"Come on boys, saku-chan. Its time for diner, oh and boys? Wake up your father." Momma took my hand and walked me into the kitchen, there she lifted me up and put me in my seat, and I sat on my knees, while watching Momma bring in Sushi, Ramen, and Rice and placing it on the table.

_**Saturday morning 8:00 **_

I woke up, and looked over, Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan we're still sleeping, so I decided to watch cartoons, but before I did, I went to put my clothes on. I put on a dark gray skirt, white tee shirt, a jade colored jacket, jade colored ribbon, and a black knee-high sneakers.

I sat on the couch and watched Spongebob, yay a Halloween episode, hey speaking of Halloween, it is fall, how come we aren't buying costumes yet? "WHAT THE!? UN!? YOUR WATCHING SPONGEBOB WITHOUT ME UN!? HOW COULD YOU SAKURA!" Deidara walked in, but he got smacked on his head by Sasori because he woke up him,

"WHERE'S THE FIRE!?" Hidan ran in "There's no fire Hidan-nii-san." I said "pbbft I knew that." He looked kinda embarrassed "haha" I laughed "What are you laughing about, huh?" Hidan narrowed his eyes at me I stuck my tongue out and flashed a peace sign put my jacket on and ran to the door, opening the door and ran to the village.

**Hidan P.o.v.**

"Uh oh, guys, get your clothes on. SAKURA RAN OUT THE DOOR! MOM AND DAD ARE GONNA KILL US!" He shouted, as he ran into his room, pulling on some black baggy shorts, with lots of pockets, and a white tee shirt, and his regular blue leaf village shoes

Deidara wore blue baggy pants, no sleeve shirt, and his regular blue leaf village shoes, and Sasori wore black jeans, long sleeve shirt, and regular blue leaf village shoes. They put there jackets on and ran out the door, and tried to find Sakura 'Oh no oh no oh no! if we don't find her, mom and dad are gonna kill us!' all three brothers thought

Finally they saw Ami, Karin, and there big sisters walking towards Sakura (Ami and Karin's big sisters are three of the brother's fangirls, [I do not like Ocs, so I make them the bad guys] Aka Miko, Skye, and Alexia.) "SHIT!" I screamed

They got closer and closer, finally they approached her, Ami pushed Sakura down, "GRRR" Deidara was held back from trying to beat the bitch to a bloody pulp, finally Sasori and I looked at each other and shrugged, then let him go, "DON'T TOUCH CHERRY!" He ran and picked her up "Dei-nii-san! Put me down!" Sakura whined "Omg! Hi, Deidara-kun!" Miko his fangirl squealed "is Hidan-kun here?!" Alexia asked looking around trying to find me, which I hid behind Sasori

Sasori smirked and moved "EEEE! HIDAN-KUN!" She squealed "UGH DAMN YOU SASORI!" I yelled and ran from her

**Sasori P.o.v.**

"Haha!" I did a victory dance someone tapped my shoulder "Ne?" I turned and my eyes budged out of my head "AHHH DON'T TOUCH ME!" I ran away "SASORI-KUN COME BACK!" Skye squealed and ran after me,

**Deidara P.o.v.**

"Damn, your stupid sisters just made my brothers run like hell! AND TELL YOUR GOD DAMN BITCH OF A SISTER NEVER TO GO NEAR MY SISTER UNLESS YOU WANT TO GO TO HELL!" I hissed at her "You don't m-mean that d-do you D-deidara-kun?" she asked, I just ignored her and walked away

**Miko P.o.v.**

"Ugh! You stupid brat! Look what you did! You knew that was his sister yet you pushed her anyways!" I screamed at my stupid little sister, I just walked away, with the two following me.

**Sasori P.o.v.**

I ran as fast as I could to get away from that annoying squealing fangirl. She finally caught up to me and held onto my arm "AHH LET GO BITCH!" I screamed

_**TBC (TO BE CONTINUED **_


	3. Three brothers,One Sister:Halloween Pt1

"Aw Sasori-kun don't be a meanie." Skye purred "Ew!" I gagged "Skye plllease leettt meeeee gooooo!" I whined "Aw!" She squealed and tried to kiss my cheek which I moved my head away from her "Get off." I said "no." "get off." "no" "GET OFF!" I finally got out of her grip and ran off, "Deidara! There you are.." I caught my breath "Lets go find Hidan now.." Deidara said,

I took Sakura from Deidara's arms and placed her on the ground, but instead of holding her, I just held her hand. "Sasowi-nii-san? When are we going to get costumes for Halloween?" She asked "You have to ask mom and dad about that Sakura-imoto." [little sister]

"Oh okay." Her stomach growled, Deidara and I chuckled "Hey! Its not my fault I have not eaten anything." She blushed from embarrassment, I lifted Sakura up, and walked towards a running Hidan. I tapped him on his shoulder, which made him turn his head, and his fangirl catch him, and hug his waist, which made his eye twitch "GET OFF ME STUPID FANGIRL!" Hidan took her off of him, by taking her hands and making her let go,

Which made her squeal because he was touching her hands "Omg! HIDAN-KUN TOUCHED MY HANDS!" She squealed "Ewww!" Hidan rubbed his hands on Deidara's clothes "EWW I'M INFECTED!" He ran off waving his hands in the air. We ran off after him, leaving a squealing fangirl behind

_**Home, Saturday afternoon 2:00**_

_**Sakura P.o.v.**_

"Momma!" I called out "Yes, Saku-chan?" She popped her head in the room, I ran to her and she lifted me and put me on her hip, she gave me a apple slice, I took a bite out of it and swallowed it "Momma, when are we going to get Halloween costumes?" I asked, and tilted my head to the side a bit, "Kawii!" Momma squealed, hugging me to death, that's when dad comes in the picture, he took me from Momma, and raised a eyebrow at her, trying to snatch me back,

"Uhh Konan, what are you doing to Sakura?" he asked "UGH NAGATO GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK!" she took me out of his arms and hugged me closer to her "Anyways, Nagato, I'm going to take Saku-chan to get a Halloween costume, you and the boys are coming with us." She grabbed his hand, he scoffed "And what if I don't?" he asked and crossed his arms

"Well, you are!" She pointed her finger at him, he chuckled "I know." He gave her a peck on the lips and went to get my brothers.

**Nagato (Pein) P.o.v.**

"Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, get your jackets on, you guys are getting a costume for Halloween." I said "WHOO!" Hidan jumped off his bed and grabbed his jacket "YEA!" Sasori exclaimed "HAHA, UN!" Deidara screamed

_**Nin-Halloween-city. **_

"Now go find a costume, and look after little Saku-chan! If she gets even one scratch on her I will uhm ground you three." Konan said "HUH!? Y-yes mom!" They shouted, as Sasori picked up Sakura, I looked at Konan and smirked, I pulled her on my lap "N-nagato!" She squealed, the smirk on my face grew even bigger "Your sexy when you stutter Konan." I whispered in her ear.

"N-nagato! S-stop it!" She tried to get up, but I pulled her back, and kissed her lips hungrily she kissed me back, she's the one who broke the kiss, which I frowned "What?" I asked "Nagato, we have kids, who are only ten and five. I don't think we should kiss in front of them, I mean they could come back anytime.." she trailed off, I smirked and pecked her lips "Fine…" I said, she tried to get off my lap, but before she did I whispered "We'll just kiss later then." She blushed "Nagato!" she flicked me on my forehead

I chuckled, then Sakura came back… without her brothers? "Uhm, Sakura?" I asked "Yes, Daddy?" She tilted her head a bit to the side "Where's your brothers?" I lifted her up, and put her on my lap "There looking at the scary costumes, and they weren't paying attention so I left them." She explained "Oh, well, lets go get you a costume" I got up and placed her on my hip

"What do you want to be? Cat, Wolf, Dog, Fairy, Princess, Black panther, White tiger?" I asked her, she pointed to the black panther I chuckled, "So you want to be a panther?" I raised my eyebrow she nodded I took the costume and went to my boys, "You three pick out a costume?" they nodded and showed me, a vampire costume (Hidan) Slenderman (Sasori) and Werewolf costume (Deidara)

"Where's your mother?" I asked, I saw her talking to NOOO! Not Mikoto Uchiha! "DEIDARA-SEMPAI! SASORI! HIDAN!" the cousin of her sons ran over to Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori, followed by Itachi and Sasuke "NOOOOOO!" I screamed, which made Sakura tilt her head "Wait.. did I say that out loud?" I asked her, she then nodded she jumped off my hip and ran to her mother

"Sakura!" I sighed and walked over to the a bench and sat on it, when Fugaku Uchiha came and sat next to me, he sighed "Kids, huh?" he raised his eyebrow, I nodded,

**Sakura P.o.v.**

I ran over to momma and hid behind her "Saku-chan what are you doing?" she picked me up, "She probably saw my sons, and their cousin." said "Oh, your sons are here?" she asked, then nodded, Sasuke ran over and stared at me "What?" I asked he shook his head, my momma smirked and looked at Mrs. Uchiha, who smirked back obviously thinking '_are you thinking what I'm thinking? Sasuke and Sakura!' _ Momma then put me down "Hey! I don't wanna be down here with Uchiha over here!" I spat out rudely

"Sakura! That's no way to talk!

_**TBC**_


	4. Threebrothers, Onesister: Halloween pt 2

_**CONTINUED **_

"Pbbft whatever." I crossed my arms and looked away from a staring Sasuke, who frowned, Mom sighed, "Anyways, we should get going, hey why don't you come over for Thanksgiving? Or Halloween? Or Christmas? Or even all three!" Mom squealed, and my mouth hung open "HUUHHHH!?" I grunted, she looked down at me "Don't you 'HUUHHHH' me." I turned and walked over to my brothers and their friends "I don't like you guys anymore." I said to Tobi and Itachi, Tobi frowned, Itachi looked at me like I was crazy,

"Sakura!" Sasori scolded me "Un, that was rude." I smirked a evil smirk "I don't care." I turned and covered my ears. _'I really don't care..' _ I thought sadly **'Pbbft, betraying us for the stupid Uchihas! HOW DARE THEY! We should teach them a lesson' **_'good thinking Inner.' _I smirked, I sneaked out, and started to run towards the forest,

[_**Let It Go, plays lol] **_

I pump chakara in my feet and jump towards a tree, which I swig on, _'I wonder if they notice I'm gone..?' _I thought **'Probably not, their just wrapped up in the stupid Uchihas.' **

I sit on the grass, and stare at the cold river, a bird lands on my shoulder, I smile, I get up and run like mad in the forest, playing with the bird, chasing it, I do a cartwheel, and think _'I should get back to the others.' _I run towards the village again but stop in my tracks "No!" I run back "whoo!" I jump on trees,

**One hour later. [ Breathe you in (Thousand foot krutch)] **

I sigh, _'I wonder if they forgot about me, they don't care, Dad's talking to , Mom's talking to , Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan are talking to Itachi and Tobi, then that leaves- Sasuke.. I guess I was pretty rude.. I didn't mean to hurt their feelings.' _**'Sasuke did look kinda sad, wanna go back?' **Inner asked, _'Lets go.' _

**Konan P.o.v.**

"Hey where's Sakura?" I looked around, everyone heard and looked around "uhmm…" Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan shuffled their feet and looked down, "YOU DON'T KNOW!?" I shouted, they got scared and hid behind Tobi and Itachi, "GO FIND MY DAUGHTER!" Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan ran out of the store "Don't forget our costumes!" Hidan said before running like mad "You three go help, Itachi look after your brother." Mikoto said, "Hai." Itachi and Tobi said, Tobi was in his serious voice,

**Deidara P.o.v.**

"Where's Sakura?!" I was running around like mad trying to find a flash of pink I saw a group of my fangirls, I walked over to them, "EXCUSE ME !" I shouted, they all squealed "Uhmm.. If you guys see a little pink haired girl TELLL MEEEE!" I ran off

**Sasori P.o.v.**

I looked in a store, I went up to the store clerk "Excuse me, sir. If you see a pink haired little girl, please tell me, she's my sister." I asked politely, he nodded I walked out of the store, and saw a crowd of my fangirls, I TRIED to walk up to Skye but my feet just wouldn't let me, finally I got to her and tapped her on her shoulder "huh? OMFG SASORI-KUN!" she squealed "Yess?" she purred and latched onto my arm "Uhhhh can you please get off of me, I just wanted to ask, if you see a pink haired little girl tell me." I took her hands and got her off of me She squealed "OMG SASORI-KUN TOUCHED MY HANDS!" she squealed "yeaaah…" I ran off

**Hidan P.o.v.**

I run through the village, checking in every store, until I saw a flash of pink, walking with her head down, I found her..

**Sakura P.o.v.**

I shuffle my feet back to the Nin-Halloween-city, until I see Hidan run up to me, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" He shouted, I just shrugged and kept walking "Ugh!" he grunted, he lifted me and put me over his shoulder, until we found Sasori and Deidara "Found the brat." He said, as we walked I just kept looking back, tears dripping, _'I wonder if someone ever cried blood?' _I thought

We arrived at the Halloween store and Hidan dropped me on my butt "Owie!" I whined "MY SAKU-CHANNNNN!" Mom tackled me and hugged me like the world was ending "ARE YOU HURT!? HIDAN WHY'D YOU DROP SAKU-CHAN!? IF SHE HAS EVEN ONE SCRATCH ON HER I WILL GROUND YOU FOR LIFE!" Hidan jumped in Sasori's arms shaking, which Sasori dropped Hidan,

Tobi, Itachi, and Sasuke came back and Tobi hugged me "Owie! TOBI.. CAN'T.. BREATHE!" I tried to get loose, Itachi smacked Tobi on his head "OWWWW ITACHI-COUSIN WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?" He hissed in his serious voice "YOU WE'RE CHOKING POOR SAKURA!" he replied and smacked him again, I giggled, and burst out in laughing. Then stopped laughing, and frowned "ugh" I laid on the floor, Sasuke looked at me with a confused look, I smiled and held out my hand, which he took and pulled me up

I then hugged him, "Sorry Sasuke." I said, he smiled and hugged me back "Its okay Sakura-chan!" he hugged me even tighter "Okay Sasuke. You can let go now. Sasuke. Let go. Sasuke…?" he was still hugging me, Momma, Daddy, Nii-sans, Itachi, Tobi, and smirked

Finally Sasuke let go, "Aww, my wittle sistwer in wuv?" Hidan, Sasori and Deidara asked with the still smirk on their faces "You knowwww.. I COULD STILL RUN!" I threatened Everyone shook their heads "THOUGHT SOOOOO!" I cheered, then I looked around "Hey, why are we still in a Halloween costume store?" they just realized everyone was taking pictures of me and Sasuke.

The Uchiha kids/cousin/nephew got a costume, and Daddy, and paid and I got a piggy back ride from Deidara,

_**Home.**_

I sat on a tree, watching the clouds go by, thinking of all the mistakes, and bad things I've done.

**[Already home plays (Thousand foot Krutch) **

The trouble with truth is it never lies,  
>and the trouble with wrong that its never right,<br>so I rest my head onto your light.

The trouble with peace is it never fights,  
>and the trouble with love that its always blind.<br>I want to walk to the edge of it tonight, and I fall down.

I'm on my knees cause your everthing I need,  
>and I've made a mess of myself on my own.<br>Well I am on my face and I'm calling out your name,  
>and I won't runaway cause I'm already home.<p>

The trouble with tears is that they dry,  
>and the trouble with faith made me wanna cry.<br>I've never felt so much like I'm alive,  
>I wanna open my eyes and see your face.<br>If I have to wait a thousand days,  
>I'd still be right here right next to you.<p>

And I fall down,  
>I'm on my knees cause your everthing I need,<br>and I've made a mess of myself on my own.  
>And now I am on my face and I'm calling out your name,<br>and I won't runaway cause I'm already home.

and I won't runaway,  
>I won't runaway,<br>I won't runaway cause I'm already home.

And I know I haven't always been  
>Where you wanted me<br>I'm standin' here, arms out  
>Broken down<br>Before you  
>I know I haven't always been,<br>where you wanted me,  
>Standin' here, arms out<br>Broken down

I'm on my knees cause your everthing I need,  
>and I've made a mess of myself on my own.<br>And now I am on my face and I'm calling out your name,  
>and I won't runaway cause I'm already home.<p>

**[End of 'Already home'] **

I sigh, "Sakura! Time for dinner!" Momma calls for me I take on more glance at the clouds, and hop down, wipe my tears and walk into the house, I try to climb into my chair, but had a little help from Hidan "Thanks Hida-nii-san." I thanked him, he nodded in return,

Momma brought in Chicken curry. We ate, and momma called me to take a bath, after a bath, she helped me put on my black Pj's with white and red clouds on them. I crawl into bed, "Good-night Dei-nii-san, Sasowi-nii-san, and Hida-nii-san." I say as I rub my eyes, and Deidara turns off the light, I take a glance at the moon before drifting off into dreamless slumber.

_**October 31**__**st**__** 7.a.m (Saturday) [in this fanfic] **_

"Eeeee! ITS HALLOWEEN!" I squealed and woke up Hida-nii-san, Dei-nii-san and Sasowi-nii-san "WHAT!? It is?! YEAY!" we got up put our clothes on,

Sasori: Green baggy pants, white tee shirt, and a black hoodie. [Black Konoha Leaf nin-shoes]

Deidara: Red Baggy pants, Black Tee shirt, and A white hoodie. [Red Konoha Leaf nin-shoes]

Hidan: Black Baggy pants, Red tee shirt, Green Hoodie. [White Konoha Leaf nin-shoes]

Me: Pink shorts, red leggings, and a red long sleeved shirt [Pink Konoha Leaf nin-shoes]

_**TBC**_

_**By the way, the question: "How old are they?" the answer is: Deidara, Sasori,and Hidan are ten, and Sakura is five. Ja~ Ne! **_


	5. Threebrothers, Onesister: Halloween pt 3

As we run into the family room, we run to the couch, which I got on first. Deidara flopped on the couch on the left of me, Sasori sitting of the right of me, and Hidan sat on the arm of the couch, while putting his feet up, I switched on Tenkai knights, as we watched,

Momma and Daddy walked in, "Ahem." Daddy cleared his throat, we turn our heads "Okay, I need Sakura, and Sasori." He said, so Sasori and I got up and walked over to him, which he lifted me up, and held Sasori's hand, as we put our jackets on, and walked out the door,

**Hidan P.o.v.**

"Hey Mom, where are they going?" I asked "Oh, their going to go buy Halloween decorations." Mom answered "Ohhh.." Deidara and I made a 'O' shaped mouth "Lets go you two." Mom said "Where are we going?" Deidara asked "Halloween dinner? And remember? The Uchihas are coming over." She replied

"OH MY GOSH! I totally forgot about that, Un!" Deidara shouted, I nodded, we turned off the new episode of Tenkai Knights, while I switched it off, Deidara and I had anime tears running down on faces

We put our coats on, and sadly walk out of the door, mom locked the door, and we walked to the store, while mom holding our hands, we walk into the store, and buy Noodles,(Japanese noodles) Fish (Homemade sushi) Rice (Rice balls) Sugar, Flour, Butter, Salt, Orange food coloring, black food coloring, white food coloring, Fun-sized Candy (For the trick or treat ers) [Snickers, M&Ms, Peanut M&Ms, Almond joy, Twix, Skittles, Kitkats, 100 grand bar, Milky way, 3 musketeers, Baby Ruth, Butter finger, Twizzlers, Starburst, Hershey's, {Cookies 'n cream and regular} E.C.T.]

"Mom, why are we buying Flour, sugar, butter, salt, orange food coloring, black food coloring, and white food coloring?" I asked "Cookies!" she replied "Oh.." I said looking dumb, we walk up to the cash register, and pay for all of our stuff, Deidara and I were promised Ruffles, if we we're good, which we were so we got ruffles WHOO! We get home and help put the stuff away.

**Sasori P.o.v.**

Finally found out where we we're going, Halloween-town!? "AHHH NO I HATE THAT STORE!" I shouted and hugged Dad's leg, Sakura giggled, Dad sighed and took my hand, and held it tighter, as we walked into the store, I hid behind Dad's leg, we bought, Skeleton lights, Hanging ghosts, Halloween lights, Fake blood, [Blah blah blah to lazy to think of any other Halloween decorations]

We walked out of the store, me frightened to paleness, and wide eyes, and Sakura skipping happily, and humming we arrived home and Deidara, Hidan, Dad and I had to put up the Halloween decorations,

I was still frightened to death and a little pale, "Come on Sasori!" Deidara shouted, I was just forcing myself to try to get over to them, "Ugh." Hidan grunted and grabbed my hand, and pulled me over there

Mom came outside with Sakura, "Um… why does Sasori have to be pulled?" She asked "Because he's a lazy butt, and not walking!" Hidan asked while still trying to pull me over there

"He's just scared. We went to Halloween-town." Sakura confessed "Nagato, maybe you should bring Deidara with you next time" Deidara shook his head like mad, "Uhmm Hidan?" Hidan's eye widened "So, out of all of the kids, SAKURA IS THE ONLY ONE WHO IS _NOT_ AFRIAD OF THAT STORE!?" Mom shouted,

"That's cuz their a bunch of wittle boys!" Sakura giggled and went to the back yard

**Sakura P.o.v.**

I skipped happily to the backyard, humming a sweet song, I sigh, and flop on the ground, staring into the sky, _'I wonder how Lee is doing..' _I wonder, _'I don't have very much friends do I? I only have Lee and Sasuke. I don't know the rest really…' _I thought, as the clouds go by,

I sit up, and Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan come sit by me, Sasori lifts me up, and sets me on his lap, Deidara on his left, and Hidan on his right, "Tonight's an exciting night huh?" Sasori asked, "Yeah, Tobi is really gonna be annoying…" Deidara added "I KNOW RIGHT!? I mean yeah he could be serious SOMETIMES! But not all the time!" Hidan threw his arms in the air I giggled, Sasori looked down at me "What are you giggling at?" He raised his eyebrow "Nothing.." I giggled more

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" Tobi tackled Deidara "AAAHHH HELP CRAZY MANIAC ON THE LOOSE!" He screamed I started laughing "I knew they we're there!" I laughed, Sasori flicked me on my head "Ow." I rubbed the spot where he flicked, now Deidara was sitting on top of Tobi, and Tobi was trying to get out of under him, "AHHH HELP! TOBI HURT TOBI HURT!" Tobi shouted, I started to laugh again "SAKU-CHAN DUN'T WAUGH AT TOBI!" Tobi shouted, Anime tears running down his face

"Ugh, Deidara get off of Tobi, he's getting annoying.." Itachi finally spoke "Pbbft, you don't tell me what to do" Deidara started to pinch Tobi's cheek "WAAAAAAAAH! DEIDARA-SEMPAI HURTING TOBI!" Tobi whined "Hahahahahaha!" I burst out in a laughing fit "Hahaha- whyyy ammm I laugghhh!? Hahahaha!" I stopped laughing, Everyone sweat dropped

_**TBC!**_

_**I got a question, should I make a Personality switch fanfic? Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino, Nejiten… **_


	6. Threebrothers,Onesister: Halloween pt 4

**Sorry for the late update, but I was waiting until October 31****st**** which is today, to write the last part of Halloween! Happy Halloween everyone! Although I was gonna celebrate it , but it was too cold to go trick or treating and my sister is to stubborn to take me and my older brother. I don't usually celebrate Halloween. But anyways, Enjoy Halloween pt 4! **

**Continued**

"Uh Anyways, after that uh strange sudden outburst of laughing, lets go inside, its getting kinda cold.. un.." Deidara suggested, we all nodded. We went inside to see Dad talking to , and Mom talking to …no surprise there.

I rolled my eyes and went into the family room, with Sasuke following me, sat on the couch and we watched Scooby doo Halloween movies. "What Scooby doo character do you like Sasuke?" I asked him "Ummmm I like Fred. He always makes the plans," He said

"I like Scooby doo." I looked at him and smiled, he smiled back "Hey, you hungry?" I asked "Uhhh no…" His stomach growled, he turned red from embarrassment, I chuckled "Come on." I took his hand and led him to the kitchen,

I made us some Peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwiches, I handed him his, "Thanks Sakura-chan." He took a bite out of his sandwich, I nodded in return, we went back to watching Scooby doo and the goblin king.

"Haha! Look at Scooby and Shaggy! Their dressed as Daphne and Velma!" Sasuke laughed, I giggled at them, when my brothers, Tobi, and Itachi heard the laughing they came into the family room to see

Sasuke's head on my stomach, and me laying down, we we're both laughing our heads off. So Itachi clear his throat, and Hidan coughed, we both stopped laughing and saw the positions we we're in,

We started to crack up again, after 9 minutes of laughing, we finally stopped "What?" Sasuke and I asked them "You two are like a miniature couple." Tobi said [He is currently in his serious voice]

"Nah-uh!" we shouted "YEAH-HUH!" Tobi, and Sasori shouted back "NAH-UH!" "YEAH-HUH!" "NAH-UH!" "YEAH HUH!" "NAHHHH-UHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke and I screamed on the top of our lungs

"OW OKAY OKAY YOUR NOT! God, when did you guys get so loud?" Tobi and Sasori finally gave up, I looked at Sasuke, Sasuke looked at me, we turned back to them and shrugged "I dunno." We said in unison

_**tbc JUST KIDDING!**_

_**6:00 P.M. **_

Tobi, was a Zombie, Itachi was a Vampire like Hidan, and Sasuke was a white tiger. Since us little kids can not have scary costumes, we picked out non-scary costumes.

"OH MY GOD DUDE! You… are.. SLENDER MAN!? I played that game ten times over!" Tobi screamed and fist bumped Sasori "Yeah dude, I've played it like fourteen times over." Sasori chuckled

"Okay, Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, please look after your sister." Momma said to them, they nodded, then told Itachi and Tobi to look after Sasuke, which they rolled their eyes and nodded

"My brother and cousin sucks." Sasuke whispered to me, "Haha," I laughed "Hey we heard that!" Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead "ITACHI-NII-SAN DON'T DO THAT!" he pouted,

I giggled at him "What?" he turned to me "Nothing." I stopped giggling

First house: Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki's, which Naruto will probably be there, maybe he could come with us?

Itachi went to the door and rang the door bell when the door opened, "Trick or treat!" We all shouted, Minato Naruto's dad smiled and handed put mini M&Ms in Itachi's candy basket,

Mini Skittles in Sasori's, Mini Peanut M&Ms in Sasuke's, Mini Starburst in mine, a funsized hershey's bar in Tobi's, funsized butterfinger in Hidan's and funsized 3 musketeers in Deidara's

"Thank you." We said, Deidara helped me down the steps, while Tobi helped Sasuke, the next house was: Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka's house, but before we left, Naruto came running out

"HEY SASUKE!" he tapped him on his shoulder, "WHAT'S UP PINKY?!" Naruto looked at me, then back at Sasuke "Why are you with ummm what's her name again?" he pointed towards me,

"Her name is Sakura!" Sasuke smacked him upside his head for being so stupid "OOOWWW You don't gotta hit me ya know!" Naruto complained

"Yes he does.." I murmured, "Hey!" Naruto pouted, I flashed him a grin and walked up towards my brother

We went to Ino's house, and rang the door bell, opened the door, "Trick or treat!" All Eight of us shouted [the eighth one is Naruto] handed out some candy to each of us,

_**Time skip, Naruto went back home. **_

As we arrive home, I run to our room pull out my pink sweater, some black jean shorts, and run to the bathroom and put them on, along with my white socks with cherry blossom patterns, on the sides of them.

I went into the family room and watched It's the great pumpkin Charlie brown. Along with my brothers, and the Uchiha children, as we wait for dinner to be ready, we sit in our positions:

Hidan on the arm of the couch with his feet up, Sasori on the left of me, Tobi on the back of the couch, Sasuke on the right of me, Itachi on the floor, and Deidara on the floor next to him

"I… think… I…. HATE LUCY!" I jumped from my spot and went into the kitchen.

_**Tobi P.o.v….**_

"What was that all about?" I asked "I.. don't.. know.." Deidara said "Okay then." We continued to watch Charlie brown, until Sakura came running in, and jumped onto Deidara's lap

"Ne? what yeah?" Deidara raised his eyebrow, She whispered something in his ear and ran back out "What'd she say?" Itachi asked "You really don't want to know…" he had a disgusted face

Sakura came running back in and sat back in her place, "Sakura-chan, what's up?" I asked "I SAW MY MOM AND DAD MAKING OUT IN THE KITCHEN!" She screamed suddenly

"OH KAMI GROSS!" Sasuke fell off the couch and landed on Itachi's lap, "Woah their little brother," He chuckled, "Sasu-kun lets go play a game pllllease?" Sakura whined "Ne?" Sasuke looked up, and blushed from the nickname "Uh, yeah sure." He got up, so did Sakura.

The rest of us smirked at each other "We're gonna be family in no time." I said while smirking,

**Sasuke P.o.v…..**

As we walked down the hall, Sakura held my hand, "Sasuke, you are lee are my only friends, thanks for being my friend." She pecked my cheek, "N-no problem Sakura-chan…" I blushed

_**Timeskip to dinner time**_

We ate in silence until Mom had to go start a conversation with … "So Konan, you're a great cook," She cheered, Dad rolled his eyes at his wife's childish behavior

"Can I be excused?" Sakura asked, looked at her, and the glaring contest BEGAN! "Well?" She gritted through her teeth, 'no' her mother mouthed "YES" "NO" "YES" "NO" "YES" "NO!" "Hmph!" she crossed her arms and looked away from her mother

"Aw Saku-chan please don't be mad at Konan!" Mom said to Sakura she sighed "Fine. Only because you asked me not to ." She smiled, Mom smiled back

_**After dinner and they cleaned up.**_

We played Monopoly, which either Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Sakura, or I won at "You guys are cheaters." and Mom pouted "No, We are just good at it." I smirked

"Cheeeeeeeater Sasu-chan." Mom glared "Nope." "Yep." "Nope." "Yep." "Ye-" "What is this argue with your mother day?" Dad interrupted our argument "YESH!" Sakura and I shouted

"Well, looks like we should be going.." Dad said, and got up "Yeah.. um see you Thanksgiving or sooner Konan!" Mom chirped, Sasori and Itachi fist bumped, Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi high fived,

I just smiled at Sakura, and gave her a quick hug, then pulling away trying to hide my blush. Dad picked me up, we got our Trick or treating buckets, and bid them farewell, and left.

When we got home, I put on my blue pajama shorts, and a white bedtime shirt and got into bed and fell asleep peacefully, NOT Itachi, Tobi, and I we're up all night eating candy, and telling ghost stories.

**Sakura P.o.v…..**

As soon as they left, I almost fell asleep, putting on my pajamas, and as soon as I did, all of us fell asleep. And that was our Halloween.

_**Halloween Ending song.**_

_**Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Halloween is here, Tick Tock, Tick,Tock, Demons run 'n scare**_

_**It seems like theirs a vibe in the air, is Halloween really a thing to fear?**_

_**Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Halloween is leaving, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, See you later demons…**_

_**The Demons run as the sun appears, their hopping, jogging, running, away in fear. **_

_**See you, see you, see you, see you later demons. **_

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Hope you liked the Halloween chapters, once again, Sorry for the late update, Also, the song I made. I thought the song, I wrote the song, I own the song. Yes I know it was short, I actually left out a line of lyrics. **

**Ja` ~ Ne… **


	7. Threebrothers,onesister:Christmas!

**Sakura p.o.v…**

"Nii-sans! Nii-sans!" I shouted running towards the door. Daddy, Saswo-nii, Dei-nii, and Hida-nii just came back from Christmas shopping "Oh no MAKE A RUN FOR IT YEAH!" Dei-nii joked "No seriously! Go!" he whispered to the others. they nodded. They left because some of my gifts were in the bags they were holding. "What's up?" he asked "The sky is up silly!" I smiled "… oh yeah..? well I'll show you what's up now." He looked at me for a second….. he then grabbed me and put me on his back "HA now what's up?" "Me!" I giggled

"Momma and I made cookies dei-nii-san! I made one just for you." I hugged him "Aw yeah…" he knelt down so I could get off his back. I got off his back and grabbed his hand pulling him into the kitchen were we found Mum washing dishes "Hey mum yeah." He waved "Hi." She dried her hands and walked over to her son where she knelt down to his level of height [which is like 4 foot 5 same for Hidan and Sasori] "You have snow all over you." She brushed some snow off his cheek "Yeah well Sasori threw a snowball at me.." Deidara looked back where he saw Sasori, Hidan, and Tou-san sneaking around

"Well, they will be like that now won't they? Its 3:00, 9 hours until Santa gets here, you two better help make cookies." Mum chuckled, I smiled while Deidara grinned

Two minutes later, Dei-nii-san and I had flour all over us, "Haha! You have flour on your nose." Dei-nii laughed, I looked at my nose "Nah u-" He put flour on my nose "Hey! Well, you have flour on your forehead." I giggled "Nah uh!" I threw some flour on his forehead

"Ha!" I stuck my tongue at him, He chuckled and hugged me "Hey no hugging fest without me!" Mum hugged us "of course mum!" Dei-nii laughed

"What is this? Hugging day?" Saso-nii came in "And why are you guys covered with flour?" Hida-nii asked coming up behind Saso-nii "And why are you guys hugging without us?" They asked running over to us

"….My kami Konan, what have you done to my sons? I mean yeah Sakura would hug you but what have you done to my sons?" Tou-san came in "I didn't do anything." She said breaking the hug

"Well, that wasted ten minutes…" Saso-nii said picking me up and taking me into the living room with Dei-nii and Hida-nii following us

Saso-nii put up his stocking, as did Dei-nii and Hida-nii, Dei-nii picking me up so I could put my stocking up.

Afterwards we went and played monopoly I won ten times "You cheated…." Dei-nii said "Yeah you totally cheated ten times in a row." "Mmm hmmm"

6:00

"six hours left Dei-nii Saso-nii Hida-nii!" I cheered "Hmph." They looked away "Are you guys still mad about the game thing?" I asked "YEAH!" they shouted. I frowned "Well maybe I shouldn't play with you guys anymore." I crossed my arms and pouted "Really?! Yay!" They cheered I frowned and stormed into the kitchen were momma was making dinner

"Momma, Deidara Sasori and Hidan are being mean" I didn't bother saying their nicknames because they were mean

"How were they mean?" She asked looking back "They are mad at me just because I was better then them at a game" I frowned

"Well, um please go tell your father I really need to focus" She frowned. I sighed and walked off it was sundown so I decided to go outside to do something really fast,

Putting on my coat and boots and gloves and my hat I ran outside and started to make a snowman

Already dark I went inside to hear my brothers laughing I rolled my eyes and took off my boots, gloves, hat, and coat, and walked into the family room "Where were you? Why is your face red?" Tou-san walked towards me and knelt down to my height "Um…. Outside…?" I looked at him "Without permission?" He asked "No… yes.. maybe….. I don't know how should I know?" I made up a lie… what it was a white lie! I mumbled yes!

"Do you want to end up on the naughty list?" He asked tilting his head "No…" I sighed "Then ask before you do stuff Sakura." He said getting up and walking into the kitchen

When his figure disappeared Hidan looked at me "What are you looking at?" I asked harshly "You still believe in that fat old man with the damn white beard that looks like he's pregnant?" [Omg no offense people! I still believe in Santa too]

"….I hate you!" I shouted running into the kitchen when I ran into the kitchen I found Tou-san and Okaa-san talking I ran up to tou-san and hugged his leg letting the tears swell my eyes

**Deidara P.o.v…**

"Did she just….?" I started "Say that she…?" Sasori continued "Hated me?!" Hidan jumped from his seat panicking "Oh my god I made my-" "OUR" We interrupted his freak out "yeah right 'our' little sister hate us-" "You." We corrected him "Well considering we are triplets yeah you get some hate too."

*Insert sweat drop here* "No Hidan. No we don't…" Sasori said "Ugh! Its Christmas eve and the worse present I got is my little sister hating me!" he sighed sitting back on the couch and propping his elbow up on his knee laying his chin in the palm of his hand while letting the other hand carelessly hang

"Dude I don't think she really hates you hates you…." I laid my hand on my brother's shoulder trying to cheer him up "Yeah right…" He sighed looking down "…I'm gonna go in the kitchen…" Sasori said standing up "Dude lets go take a walk…" I said patting my brother on his back and getting up, as we walked to the door and put our gloves coats boots scarves and hats on

"Okaa-san! Tou-san! Hidan and I are going to take a walk!" I shouted "Okay be back in thirty minutes! Dinner is almost ready!" Okaa-san shouted "Hai." I shouted back as we got ready to walk out the door I glanced back seeing Sakura staring at us leaving, I smiled waving bye to her, a small grin was placed on her face as she waved

"…why are we taking a walk in the freezing cold night when its snowing?" Hidan asked staring at the snow below him "Because…" I said looking in the sky watching the snow fall "Because what?" He asked turning his head to look at me "Because you're my brother." I said turning my head and flashing him a grin He chuckled "Your such a dip Deidara.." He shook his head

"I know you are but what am I?" I smiled "You're a nerd." "I know you are but what am I?" "You're an idiot" "I know you are but what am I?" "I Know you are but what am I?" "INFINITY!" "NO I'M NOT YOU ARE! NO WAY! KNOCK IT OFF!" " Oh shut up Deidara!" "Why don't you make me?" "Why don't you make me?!" "Cuz I don't make losers I just tease them!"

[Yes a scene from peewee's big adventure. But I changed it a bit.. peewee to Deidara and Monkeys to Losers and Train to Tease.]

We glared at each other…. Before we burst out in loud laughter hearing 'OMG DEI-KUN IS OVER THEIR! HIS LAUGH IS SO HOT!' and 'Ohhhh god why is Hidan so hot?!' and much much more fangirling sentences we were suddenly surrounded by fangirls… "Oh fuck…." Hidan cursed "You can say that again yeah…" I nodded

They all squealed at our voices making me hug Hidan "Hidan brother…. WERE GOING TO GET GROPED! YEAH!" I screamed in his ear "…. I think I went deaf in one ear…" He said pushing on his ear to try and unclog his hearing

"This is all your fault! Were gonna get groped on Christmas eve! This is the second worse Christmas gift I've ever gotten!" Hidan sighed "Dude its not my fault! The damn sluts weren't out here when we came!" I shoved him "Don't push me!" He growled "Well I just did! Whatcha gonna do about it punk?!" I spat

"Don't call me punk douchebag! Wait…. Well this is uncomfortable.. .." He said as looked around at all our fangirls who were staring dreamily at us arguing

"Shall we run my brother?" I asked smirking "Hai we shall." He said as he ran leaving me "I HOPE YOU SLIP ON SOME ICE!" I shouted mad because he left me "… Uh… Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year?" I looked at all the fangirls who walked closer to me "…uhhh…. FUCK YOU HIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I shouted as I got trampled by fangirls

I finally made it out of the fangirl group as I got pulled into a allyway by Hidan "Hey bro." He smirked "I dislike you so much." "In others words?" "I hate you." I joked "Well lets get home…" I said pulling my brother's arm to the direction of home when we got stopped by fangirls..

"Well we have something to say to all of you.." Hidan smiled which made all his part of the fangirls drool "Shitty Christmas!" I started "And a horrible fuckin' new year." Hidan finished as we flashed them peace signs with toothy grins we ran off

As we ran home huffing and puffing from all the cold air were breathing in we could see our breath it was 30 degrees outside for Pete sake! It was already 8:40, Okaa-san is so gonna kill us!

Finally reaching the house we bumped into the uchihas "Oh god… s-sorry.." we puffed "….whats up dudes? Where's Sasori?" Tobi asked "…. PROBABLY AT FU*KING HOME SITTING ON THE FU*KING COUCH WATCHING FU*KING TV ALL WARM AND FU*KIN' COZY! SNUGGLED UP WITH MY DA*N LITTLE SISTER WHO IS A BRAT WHILE I'M OUT HERE WITH THIS DA*N BLOND WHO MADE ME FREEZE MY A*S OFF!" Hidan shouted making Tobi shrink

"Hey little brother presences!" Itachi said pointing towards Sasuke "What does all that mean?" He asked "…." Hidan looked at him "….." I looked at him "….Well the f word he used mea-" Tobi started to explain when; WHACK

"….Ooooh that's gotta hurt!" A blond little boy came over flinching at the three bumps Tobi got "Hey Sasuke! " He waved "Hey Naruto." They smiled at each other "This is Sakura's older brothers… she has one more but ya know… he's at her house…" Sasuke said "The blond is Deidara and the white haired one is Hidan… and no he isn't old.." Sasuke held his hand up before the blond could say anything "Oh okay."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Son of the Minato Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki!" Naruto flashed a good guy pose "Haha… Nice to meet you Naruto." I smiled "Brat.." Hidan growled "Hidan shut up." I glared at my brother "No! you blond freak! I'm out here freezing my A$$ off because of you! Now lets go home already!" He spat

"Oh by the way, tell your mother we can't come tomorrow!" Mikoto-san said "Hai Mikoto-san. Merry Christmas." I bowed as we walked home

As we arrived home we rang the door bell waiting for Okaa-san to open the door, two minutes later Tou-san opened the door "Oh so you two are finally home?" He asked tilting his head "H-hai! Can we come in were freezing!" I shivered "Well considering you live here I suppose so." He said letting us in "Thanks Tou-san!" I smiled a kind smile

As we went in I saw Sakura watching 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas' "Oh god I hate that movie… it creeps me out…" I said walking towards Sakura "Ne? Well some people aren't afraid of this…" She said quietly slightly glancing at me "Okay then…" "Deidara, Hidan, your dinner is on the table. Reheat it if its cold." Okaa-san said

After we ate dinner we sat together watching Christmas movies. We watched them until like 11:50… Sakura who fell asleep hugging her kitten plushie tightly. I smiled as I nudged Hidan who looked at me "What?" He whispered looking away from 'Home Alone' "Carry Sakura to bed baka!" I whispered to him "Whatever…" He scoffed as he got up picking Sakura up "Up we go Kitten." He said rubbing circles on her back,

Sakura who buried her face into his neck mumbled "goodnight Hida-nii…" which caused him to smile

I smirked and looked at Sasori who was staring at the TV his eyes filled with Boredom "Oh Okaa-san, Mikoto-san said that they can't come tomorrow…. They have family problems…" I said smiling sheepishly at Okaa-san "Aw…." She sighed laying her head on Tou-san's shoulder

**Normal P.o.v.**

While Hidan tucked Sakura into bed he kissed her forehead gently pulling a strand of hair behind her ear he smiled sadly _"I really hope you don't hate me Kitten.." _Hidan sighed [Yeah I'm making him call her Kitten now .. Haters gonna hate right?]

"Hida-nii-san…" She mumbled snuggling into her kitten plushie, Hidan smirking he left the room… _"Oh crap! 11:56! We better get to bed before uh 'santa' gets here… if Deidara, Sasori, and I are still up…" _Hidan paused as he walked into the family room where he found his brothers arguing "….guys…? Its like eleven fifty seven… lets go to bed…" Hidan said pulling up his brothers "Shut up Deidara just shut up!" Sasori said shoving Deidara "Don't shove me!" He growled "Whatever!" Sasori ignored him,

all three of the boys put baggy bedtime shorts on, taking off their shirts they got into their beds "Good night girly freak!" Sasori whispered harshly at Deidara "I'M A BOY!" He whispered shouting as he threw a pencil at him "Ow! " Sasori growled throwing the pencil back "Bi***!" Sasori whispered "Ba*****!" "Retarded!" "Baka!" "Muchina!" Gesu Yaro!" "Fatto!" "Henj-" "Damare!" Hidan raised his hand stopping the argument

"Sakura wa nemutte iru!" He shouted [Muchina: Ignorant. Gesu Yaro: Asshole. Fatto: Fathead. Wa Nemutte Iru: Is asleep.] "Gomen`nasai buraza…" they apologized [Damare: Shut up. Gomen`nasai Buraza: Sorry brother.] "Hmph! Now go to sleep!" Hidan whispered as he pulled the covers over himself and laid his head on his pillow

"Retarded asshole." Deidara stuck his tongue at Sasori before laying down and pulling the covers over his body "F*** you Deidara, f*** you." Sasori growled pulling the cover over himself

**T.H.E. N.E.X.T. M.O.R.N.I.N.G. D.E.C.E.M.B.E.R. 25. **

Sakura's eyes fluttered open _"how did I get into my bed? Didn't I fall asleep on the floor?" _She thought as she rubbed her eyes glancing at the clock it was 7:00 in the morning…. She sighed looking over at her brothers who were asleep, except for the blond "Hate waiting huh?" Deidara said getting out of his head and jumping on Sakura's bed

"Mm hmm." She nodded smiling happily "Haha Merry Christmas sis!" He said as he tackled his little sister into a hug "Merry Christmas Nii-san!" She giggled as she hugged him back her giggling made the red haired boy wake up "What a hugging party without me?" He asked rubbing his eyes with his hands yawning

"Of course Gesu Yaro." Deidara put his hands over Sakura's ears before he said that "Shut up Hakujaku muchina meinu." [Hakujaku: Retarded] Sasori defended himself before climbing onto Sakura's bed hugging his little sister tightly and continuously kissing her head, also kicking Deidara off the bed "Oi…. YOU REALLY HAVE TO BE THAT ROUGH!?" Deidara growled waking up his last brother

"….and you really have to be that …. Loud?" He paused to yawn "I do yeah!" He nodded "Ugh…. Hakujaku muchina meinu…" Hidan groaned "That's exactly what I said.." Sasori said picking up Sakura and putting her on his lap "Well… its Christmas… Very merry Christmas!" Hidan laughed

"Well… we have one question to ask.." Sakura spoke up making them all look at her and smirk "IS IT TIME TO GET UP YET?!" They all shouted two minutes after they yelled that their parents came in "…sure…" Their mother shrugged "Yesss!" Deidara said putting a white tee shirt on and white socks with black tips at the toes, Hidan laughing he put a gray tee shirt on with white socks that have a grey tip at the toes "Hey don't leave us!" Sasori shouted putting Sakura gently on the floor

while putting on a black tee shirt and black socks that have a grey tip at the toes and a white patch on the heel waiting for his little sister to put on her pink bunny rope and her kitten slippers, he took her hand walking out the door

After they all got their, they got a lot of gifts… a Favorite from all the kids were-

Hidan's; Call of Duty black ops.

Sasori's; Xbox360

Deidara's; Android Tablet

Sakura's; A puppy… yes a real live puppy. German shepherd Chihuahua of course!

"Haru no don't do that.." Sakura said chasing her puppy, Deidara looked up from his tablet "Ha, the brat is acting stupid eh?" He hated the dog because it kept bothering him "He's not stupid or a brat Dei-nii, he's just hyper." Sakura said picking up her puppy and putting him on Deidara's lap making him jump in surprise "…..why did you put him on my lap?" He asked glaring at the puppy who was trying to lick his nose

"Stop being a meanie." Sakura smiled hugging her brother "Fine….." Deidara gave in and pet the dog making the puppy lick Deidara's hand "Ew he licked me!" he screamed as he wiped the dog slobber on the carpet the puppy licked Deidara's nose "ewww!" He gagged

**Time skip… 9:00 p.m.**

"Ughhhhh one minute Christmas is here… the other minute ITS EFFIN' GONE!" Hidan whined waving his hands in the air sitting on the couch with his back on the sofa and his legs on the back of the sofa "Yeah well its like 364 days left till next Christmas… it's not that much huh? " Sasori asked looking at his two brothers

"….YEAH IT IS!" Deidara shouted grabbing his red-headed brother by his collar shaking him "…." Sasori fell out from all the shaking two minutes later the other two fell fast asleep. Sakura came in looking at her brothers, she tilted her head..

She land a hand on one of her brother's ankle pulling him off the couch hitting his head on the floor she dragged Hidan to his bed… or to the side of his bed… letting him lay their she went back to her other brothers, pulling Deidara off the couch banging his head on the table she pulled him into the room left him by the side of his bed, while she dragged Sasori to his bed actually pushing him into his bed

Exhausted Sakura took her rope off reveling her pink puppy and kitty Pjs underneath she tried her best to get into bed. When she did she fell into a sleepless slumber…

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


End file.
